


Character Description Practice

by NyanNinja232



Series: Writing Practice [1]
Category: any - Fandom
Genre: Describing Characters, Describing OCs, Writing practice, descriptive writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanNinja232/pseuds/NyanNinja232
Summary: A series for practicing my writing, primarily descriptive
Relationships: Any - Relationship
Series: Writing Practice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896043





	Character Description Practice

Fandom: FNaF Remixed (Original Work)

Subject: Candace (Candy) Merriton

Occupation: Night Guard at local Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria

Description:

Candy pulled up at the pizzeria, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her cap further onto her head. The thin, pale blue shirt she wore didn’t provide much in the way of protection from the chilling night air. Candy unlocked and walked into the building, hitching up her slightly ill-fitting trousers; she did love her uniform but even at the best of times it did not keep her warm. 


End file.
